1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to photovoltaic devices, and more particularly to devices and methods for improving performance using cone-shaped pillar formation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Solar devices employ photovoltaic cells to generate current flow. Photons in sunlight hit a solar cell or panel and are absorbed by semiconducting materials, such as silicon. Carriers gain energy allowing them to flow through the material to produce electricity. Therefore, the solar cell converts the solar energy into a usable amount of electricity.
When a photon hits a piece of silicon, the photon may be transmitted through the silicon, the photon can reflect off the surface, or the photon can be absorbed by the silicon, if the photon energy is higher than the silicon band gap value. This generates an electron-hole pair and sometimes heat, depending on the band structure.
When a photon is absorbed, its energy is given to a carrier in a crystal lattice. Electrons in the valence band may be excited into the conduction band, where they are free to move within the semiconductor. The bond that the electron(s) were a part of form a hole. These holes can move through the lattice creating mobile electron-hole pairs.
A photon need only have greater energy than that of a band gap to excite an electron from the valence band into the conduction band. Since solar radiation is composed of photons with energies greater than the band gap of silicon, the higher energy photons will be absorbed by the solar cell, with some of the energy (above the band gap) being turned into heat rather than into usable electrical energy.